


От рассвета до заката

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: драбблы R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: И Эллиот так измучен, внутри пусто и дырка болезненно пульсирует каждый раз, когда Тайрелл вынимает пальцы, что ему хочется сказать об этом, закричать, но они слишком долго играют в эту игру, и Эллиот не может проиграть.





	От рассвета до заката

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Dawn to Dusk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542568) by [fairyjimjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyjimjam/pseuds/fairyjimjam). 



Это именно то, что происходило между ними: секс. Тайрелл возьмет Эллиота сзади, крепко держа за бедра до тех пор, пока Эллиот не начнет молить о пощаде. Эллиот встанет на колени и возьмет у Тайрелла в рот, почти задыхаясь от ощущения члена. Больше всего Эллиоту нравится, когда Тайрелл связывает его и делает все, что захочется. Секс — это здорово, признает Эллиот, хотя ему особо не с чем сравнивать. С парнями он раньше никогда не был.

— Эллиот.

Эллиот скулит.

— Еще совсем немного, — шепчет Тайрелл. От того, что творят его пальцы, Эллиот почти видит звезды. — Вот так, хороший мальчик.

Эллиот лучше всего выглядит, когда он, связанный, лежит в кровати Тайрелла ему на милость. Его гибкое тело вытянулось на постели, а ноги закинуты Тайреллу на плечи.

Он уже несколько часов трахает Эллиота пальцами. Так долго, что рассвет уже сменился закатом. Его пальцы скользят внутрь и наружу, дразнят простату Эллиота. Каждый раз когда тот уже близок к разрядке, Тайрелл пережимает основание его члена, словно какой-то злодей, игнорируя мольбы Эллиота _просто уже выебать его наконец_.

— _Тайрелл_ , — кричит Эллиот. Тайрелл только хмыкает в ответ, замедляя движение пальцев, сгибая их и растягивая вход, отчего Эллиот напрягается на кровати, натягивая веревки на запястьях.

— Что нужно сказать? — ухмыляется Тайрелл. Этой ухмылкой — полной озорства и голода — он напоминает Чеширского кота, 

И Эллиот так измучен, внутри пусто и дырка болезненно пульсирует каждый раз, когда Тайрелл вынимает пальцы, что ему хочется сказать об этом, прокричать, но они слишком долго играют в эту игру, и Эллиот не может _проиграть_.

— Нет, — отвечает он.

Тайрелл рычит, и от этого звука по спине катится холодок. Его взгляд прикован к припухшему и покрасневшему входу Эллиота. Как раз то, что нужно для _члена_ Тайрелла. Но Тайрелл хочет слышать, как Эллиот упрашивает его до тех пор, пока не будет помнить только слово «пожалуйста».

— Ладно. — Тайрелл двигает пальцами быстрее, выбивая из Эллиота всхлипы. Тот ворочается в веревках, пытаясь дотянуться до волос Тайрелла , до его руки, до _хоть чего-нибудь_ его. Потому что Эллиот ускользает, теряется где-то в облаках, и ему нужно что-то, что сможет удержать его здесь.

Но Тайрелл толкает и толкает, трет стенки и давит на простату. От переизбытка чувств у Эллиота в глазах стоят слезы, и он уже так близко, _на грани_. Тайрелл звонко шлепает Эллиота по бледной щеке, и место удара тут же становится насыщенно-красным, как и все его лицо.

Эллиот кайфует от этого гораздо сильнее, чем от морфия. Если бы он мог, то с радостью бы всегда был заполнен — пальцами Тайрелла или его членом. Он бы убедился, что чувство пустоты больше никогда его не настигнет.

Тайрелл добавляет еще один палец, теперь только большой никак не задействован. И неожиданно Эллиот _почти кончает_.

— Нет, — Тайрелл пережимает основание его члена, задерживая пальцы у пульсирующего входа и большим ласково потирая край.

Эллиот задыхается, его тело дрожит. Только когда он успокаивается, Тайрелл, выпустив его член из крепкой хватки, продолжает исследовать его тело.

Той же рукой он щипает его сосок, зажимает большим и указательным пальцем и держит, пока он не розовеет настолько, что завтра Эллиот будет чувствовать эту боль от ткани рубашки. Тайрелл будет подмечать каждое его движение, скользя злым взглядом по очертаниям сосков. 

Эллиот много чего будет чувствовать завтра. Хромать при ходьбе и морщиться, работая за столом, но это станет прекрасным напоминанием о том, что Тайрелл _пометил_ его.

— Тайрелл, я не могу. Я не могу, _не могу_ , — хнычет Эллиот, не понимая, что именно он говорит.

— И какое же у нас волшебное слово? — тянет Тайрелл нараспев, резче вгоняя пальцы.

Эллиот проиграл, еще когда Тайрелл приказал ему раздвинуть ноги и назвал хорошим мальчиком.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто трахни меня. — Эллиот захлебывается стонами и утыкается лицом в матрас, чтобы заглушить звуки.

— Думаю, не сегодня, — снова угрожающе ухмыляется Тайрелл. — Но раз уж ты так мило просишь, я позволю тебе кончить.

И нажимает пальцем прямо на простату, безжалостно потирая ее. От хлюпающих звуков Эллиот чувствует себя грязным. Слезы стекают по лицу, и он так возбужден и _так близок_.

— Кончи для меня, дорогой.

Эллиот подчиняется.

Он кончает со стоном, выгибаясь и пачкая живот спермой, его дырка безостановочно сжимается вокруг пальцев Тайрелла. Его тело обмякает на кровати, все еще немного дрожа.

Тайрелл расстегивает молнию на брюках. Он решительно дрочит себе, проводя большим пальцем по головке. Все, что ему нужно, — просто смотреть на измученную дырку Эллиота, все еще готовую для него, и он кончает Эллиоту на лицо и грудь.

Эллиот слизывает несколько капель, а некоторые размазывает по коже, зная, что Тайреллу нравится, когда Эллиот пахнет им. Тайрелл смотрит на него, как на самый большой подарок под рождественской елкой. Он развязывает руки Эллиота и касается нежной кожи губами.

— Ты был таким хорошим для меня.

Эллиот довольно выдыхает.


End file.
